


A Matter Of Principle

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Interracial Relationship, Loli, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: A very weird story, about a principle dating a girl that's even younger than the students she's responsible for.





	A Matter Of Principle

**A (New) Matter Of Principle**

  
It was nice, being a principle of a high school. Getting to watch over the younger generation as they learned was nice, and it was an enjoyable capstone to the several decades Marlene had spent as a teacher. And it gave her _such_ an amazing opportunity.  
  
“Hello, Ms. Principal,” a high-pitched voice called out as the door to Marlene’s office opened.  
  
“Hello, Lucy,” Marlene said, looking up and smiling at the young girl walking into her office.  
  
Lucy was too young to be attending the high school Marlene ran, of course. She was only eleven, and, while smart, wasn’t _that_ smart. She only came here to wait for her older sister, Sam, to get done with her afterschool clubs. And she spent that time waiting in Marlene’s office. And that was just fine with Marlene.  
  
“I brought you some more flowers,” Lucy said, a smile on her black face as she lifted up a slightly droopy bundle of flowers.  
  
“Why, thank you, Lucy,” Marlene said, taking the amateur bouquet and carefully placing it inside the water-filled mug she had prepared a few minutes ago, when she had glanced outside the window and seen Lucy trotting up the sidewalk, her red backpack bouncing and the flowers clutched in one hand. “That’s very sweet of you.”  
  
Instantly, Lucy’s gaze went to the ground, and she muttered something. Marlene smiled. That crush was so cute. Like most of what Lucy did, since cuteness was her natural state of being. Even when Lucy was masturbating, that was cute.  
  
In fact, that had been what had stirred Marlene’s own interest in Lucy. She had been walking through the parking lot one day, and had seen Lucy’s mop of short, curly black hair in the backseat of Sam’s car. And then she had gotten closer, and seen Lucy practically bent over herself, clutching her large, stiff cock with both hands and moaning through an open window as she masturbated.  
  
And she had been moaning Marlene’s name. Marlene had swallowed heavily, looking at the adorable eleven year old touching herself while thinking about Marlene. And from then on, Marlene just hadn’t been able to get the idea out of her head.  
  
How cute and sweet Lucy was. The youthful shine on her black cheeks, the big smile she almost always had, the youthful lines of her body, it was _all_ so amazing, and something Marlene wanted, just like Lucy wanted her. Of course, since Marlene had forty and a few more years on Lucy, she had yet to do a thing about that.  
  
Marlene shook her head and came back to the present. Lucy was still standing in front of her, fingers fiddling. Then she started around Marlene’s desk, coming straight towards her. Marlene lifted an eyebrow. Then she got a _real_ shock when Lucy kissed her.  
  
The black girl stood on her toes to reach the principal, but she still managed to reach. She pressed her lips against Marlene’s, her hands clutching to the chair’s armrests. Then, after a few seconds of pressure against Marlene’s own lips, she was drawing backwards.  
  
The expression on Lucy’s face was beyond cute. Marlene felt a bit slack jawed herself. Her hands twitched, a momentary urge to reach out and grab Lucy’s dick through her skirt surging through Marlene all of a sudden. Then the moment passed, and Marlene took a deep breath.  
  
“Lucy-,” Marlene said, taking a deep breath. “I- I think you should go find your sister.”  
  
“What?” Lucy said, her face falling. “But, I thought-“  
  
“I need time to think about this,” Marlene said, resting a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “You’re not in trouble about this, I just need some time to think.”  
  
“Well… alright,” Lucy said, sounding downcast. “But I’ll see you soon, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Marlene said, ruffling Lucy’s hair. “Very soon.”  
  
As the door closed behind Lucy, Marlene immediately stood up and started for the bathroom. She was going to think a _lot_ more clearly once she had… _calmed_ herself. Once she no longer had images of a naked Lucy with a stiff cock dancing in front of her eyes. Yes, she could think a _lot_ more clearly about how attracted she was to an eleven year old once she had jilled herself off in the bathroom.  
  
The very next day, Marlene was over at Lucy’s house. She had brought, mostly as moral support, her daughter, Carol, who was Sam’s teacher, and her granddaughter, Brittney, who was Sam’s friend.  
  
“Well,” Sam’s and Lucy’s mother said, tapping her chin, “I don’t see anything inherently wrong in having my eleven-year old daughter dating a fifty-five-year-old woman in charge of my older daughter’s schooling. Do you, dear?”  
  
“No,” their father said, looking at Marlene with a calm, open look about him. “I think that so long as you take care of her just like anybody should take care of their lover, everything will be completely fine and aboveboard.”  
  
Marlene glanced at Lucy. She was rocking back and forth in her seat, a huge smile on her face. Even a kid could see where this was going. Marlene was feeling just as happy, though with her experience, she managed not to show it on her face.  
  
“And she’s a good principal,” Sam said from the side, glancing at Brittney, sitting right by her. “I like everyone in the family.”  
  
“You’ve sold us,” her mother said, smiling at her daughters. “I think this sounds perfectly reasonable, so, Lucy,” she turned all of her attention to her youngest, “I hope you enjoy your first date.”  
  
“Yes!” Lucy cried out, jumping from her seat and doing a small dance on the floor. “Thank you, Mom! Dad, you too!”  
  
She grabbed Sam’s hands and tugged her older sister out of her seat. Everyone laughed and smiled, watching Lucy exhibit the pure, simple joy of a child. Marlene smiled the widest of all. Lucy was _such_ a sweet girl. And with such loving, caring parents to let a pre-teen child date a woman five times her age. They really were good sorts.  
  
“Principal-,” Lucy cut herself off, her face contorting as she tried to parse out what she should say. “Um, I mean…”  
  
“You can call me Miss Marlene,” Marlene said, reaching over and ruffling the top of Lucy’s head. “Or even just Marlene, if we’re with family.”  
  
“Okay, Marlene,” Lucy said, her smile so large it was a minor miracle it stayed on her face. “So what do you want to do for our first date night out? We could go to the movies or go for a walk along the beach, or…” Lucy trailed off, thinking of every romantic activity she had seen on the TV. And a few she must have seen somewhere else, if an eleven-year old knew how to masturbate.  
  
“We live in Iowa,” Marlene said kindly. “But I’d love to go see a movie you pick out.”  
  
All around the room, people were smiling and nodding, happy to see the perfectly normal romantic life on display in front of them. And Marlene was happy that they were enjoying this as well. It was all perfectly normal and understandable.

*******

Valentine’s Day fell on a Saturday this year, and that was _very_ convenient. Since, while Lucy and Marlene were dating, there was no way that she could accept taking Lucy out of school just for a romantic date. As a principal, Marlene felt a sense of duty towards Lucy.  
  
So the two of them were going to see a romantic movie over the weekend, with a discreet hotel room waiting for them afterwards. And Marlene had to admit she was looking forward to both of those. It had been so long since her husband had died, and there hadn’t been _anyone_ in Marlene’s life since then.  
  
Marlene didn’t buy any theater food for herself, though Lucy was interested in some chocolate covered popcorn and some soda in a cup larger than her head. The two of them settled down into the seats, way in the back, where they had plenty of privacy. Both Lucy and Marlene were glancing at each other, a nervous smile playing on their faces.  
  
As the lights dimmed, Lucy looked around the theater. Marlene did so as well, seeing how full the theater was. And how many of them were kissing. And doing a whole lot more than kissing, in fact.   
  
“Marlene?” Lucy asked, her tongue tripping a bit over calling a woman old enough to be her grandmother by her first name.  
  
“Yes, Lucy?” Marlene asked, resting her hand over Lucy’s.  
  
“Can we do… that?” Lucy asked, pointing at a couple who had practically crawled out of their chairs and into each other’s laps as they kissed. “It looks… fun.” She stared down at her lap. “Really fun.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Marlene said, smiling. “Lift your head and purse your lips.”  
  
It had been a while since Marlene had kissed someone, but she still knew what to do. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Lucy’s. Lucy moaned in satisfaction as she kissed back. The lights were down, and they could enjoy themselves in complete comfort.  
  
The trailers had barely even started, and Lucy and Marlene were going at it, the lust that had slowly been building up in both of them for months finally boiling forth. Marlene felt herself almost vibrating with need in her seat. She had barely even masturbated since her husband had died. She _needed_ what Lucy could give her.  
  
Marlene grabbed Lucy’s hand and guided it towards her body. She pressed it against her crotch. Lucy gasped, and looked at her with wide eyes. Marlene just smiled back at her and nodded. Lucy started moving her hand against Marlene’s groin and Marlene sighed in happiness. It felt _nice_.  
  
It felt so nice that Marlene did the same to her young, young girlfriend. She reached down and touched Lucy. She could feel the young black girl’s cock straining against her skirt. And it was a _big_ cock. Marlene licked her lips, thinking about all the things she could do with that dick. And with the rest of Lucy’s body.  
  
“Miss Marlene,” Lucy whispered, her voice still pretty high-pitched, “you’re making me feel really good.” She wiggled around in her seat. “Really, really good.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Marlene said, her own voice much lower than Lucy’s. “But we’ve got to stay quiet, okay?” She waved around at the rest of the theater. “We wouldn’t want to disturb everyone else, would we?”  
  
Not that there was a huge chance of that happening, actually. Almost everyone else in the theater was absorbed with each other, kissing and making out. And with Marlene’s viewpoint, way back here, she could see that it wasn’t even just pairs kissing each other. There was also a group of three men leaning over each other to exchange kisses. Valentine’s Day really _did_ bring out the lust in everyone, didn’t it?  
  
Marlene looked away from all the other people, and turned back to Lucy. Her sweet, sweet Lucy. Marlene was going to enjoy this movie, though she already knew she was barely going to remember anything about it. And, for that matter, she was sure that Lucy would barely have any of the food she had bought, either. But who cared?  
  
Marlene liked to think that, even though she was fifty-five, she had the body of someone a decade and a half younger. Someone good looking, at that. And Lucy obviously thought so as well, applying all the high standards eleven-year old were known for in choosing to lust after Marlene. It was sweet, and Marlene felt a shiver run through her as she looked down at Lucy’s sweet face and her cute body.  
  
She had loved her husband, truly and deeply. But he had been dead for almost two decades by now. And Marlene _needed_ someone else in her life. And Lucy seemed like the perfect person, eleven-year olds being known for the emotional support they offered.  
  
Marlene was distantly aware that the movie had started playing, the _actual_ movie, but she didn’t really care. What was important was that Lucy was right here with her, and the young black girl was just so _sweet_ and tempting. The two of them could barely stop kissing each other as their hands ran over each other’s bodies, finally giving into the lust that they both felt for the other, that had been building up for so, so long.  
  
“Miss Marlene,” Lucy moaned, pulling back just far enough to look at Marlene with bright, glittering eyes. “You’re making me feel so good.” She closed her eyes and shivered, her cock pulsing inside of her clothes, beating against Marlene’s hand. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Marlene said, meaning every word. “You’re such a sweet little girl, Lucy.”  
  
The two of them finally stumbled out of the movie theater. Marlene could barely even remember if it had been animated or live-action. All of her interest had been taken up with Lucy, drinking in the black girl’s taste and sounds and looks. And Lucy had been just as dedicated.  
  
It was a good thing that there was a hotel only a few blocks away from the movie theater. Because if Marlene didn’t get what she needed _soon_, she was going to burst. And Lucy looked to be in just as desperate of a situation.  
  
Marlene had gone into the lobby alone, barely trusting herself to stay composed around Lucy, not when both of them were so _needy_. But she had managed to levelly meet the receptionist’s gaze, and buy a room (one bed, end of the hall) for a single night. And no, she didn’t need any help with the baggage.  
  
And then Marlene was able to treat Lucy _right_. She practically carried the black girl through the door in her arms, bringing Lucy into a fairly expensive room, with a nice view of the pool and a less nice view of suburbia and small businesses beyond. Not that Marlene planned to be looking out at the view anytime soon. Especially since Lucy wasn’t tall enough to fuck her against the glass.  
  
Marlene put Lucy down on the bed. The black girl was breathing quickly, her small shoulders rising and falling in short, sharp gasps. There was a huge tent in her crotch from where she and Marlene had been working together to make themselves feel good.  
  
“Marlene,” Lucy moaned, her hands reaching out and grabbing Marlene’s hips. “Thank you.” She smiled, an expression of true, impossible beauty and happiness. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
  
  
“I should be thanking _you_,” Marlene said, kneeling down in front of Lucy, looking her straight in the eye. “You and I…” she ran her hands up Lucy’s legs, slipping underneath the skirt and feeling warm skin. “It’s like we’re _meant_ to be together.”  
  
Lucy giggled, and Marlene laughed as well. She slowly drew down Lucy’s panties, seeing how the rock-hard shaft underneath it sprang upwards, making an even larger bulge in her skirt. But soon, there wouldn’t be a bulge at all. Marlene would make sure of that.  
  
Marlene looked up into Lucy’s eye. And then she flipped the skirt up, letting Marlene get her first good, long look at her girlfriend’s dick. And what a wonderful, wonderful sight it was. Marlene was aware of her mouth watering as she stared at it, seeing the large, proud, black shaft sticking upwards.  
  
Marlene wrapped her hand around it. It was _hot_ and it was _hard_ and it was _wonderful_. She slowly pumped her hand up and down it, listening to the sounds Lucy made. They were such _erotic_ sounds, too.  
  
“L-lucy,” Marlene said, her voice quavering more than it had in years. “We need to take our clothes off, alright?”  
  
“Okay,” Lucy chirped, already reaching for her shirt.  
  
Marlene let go of Lucy’s cock with a bit of regret. But she had her own work to do. Reaching down, she started to disrobe, the first time she had done this in front of someone who wasn’t family since… the night before her wedding, actually, wanting to get as fresh of a sample as possible if married sex was better than unmarried sex.  
  
Lucy had a lot less than Marlene to get rid of. No bra, for one. Marlene swallowed again, staring at those small, black breasts, barely even starting to grow. They looked so sweet and tasty, and Marlene was sure that she could show Lucy all kinds of ways to have fun with the small, firm breasts just starting to grow.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Lucy said, staring at Marlene’s body.  
  
Marlene hoped so. She had put a _lot_ of work into today. The lingerie she had on hadn’t been worn for years, and Marlene was proud to see that it still fit, not pinching anymore than it had back before. She posed, drawing her fingers up her stocking-covered leg and cupping her large, heavy breasts with both hands. In the breast department, certainly, Lucy couldn’t begin to compare with her.  
  
“You look sexy,” Marlene said, crawling onto the bed and smiling at Lucy. She grabbed the slender black girl and flipped her over, ending up with Lucy straddling one thigh and looking down at her. “Do you know what to do, or would you like a helping hand?” She purred.  
  
“I know!” Lucy said quickly, looking down at Marlene’s crotch. She took a deep breath and tugged Marlene’s black, lacy panties to the side, exposing her wet, wet pussy. “Just like what Sam showed me!”  
  
“Just like that,” Marlene said, wondering what the older girl was showing her little sister. “You can just slide in, nice and easy. Believe me, I’m ready for you.”  
  
Marlene had forgotten that she could ever be this turned on. Her whole body seemed to be on fire with arousal, her heart beating so fast she was surprised it hadn’t leapt out of her ribcage. She _needed_ to get fucked, to feel Lucy’s cock inside of her. And that was just for starters.  
  
And then Lucy was entering Marlene. And it was _amazing_. Marlene moaned, hands flashing up to grab hold of Lucy’s shoulders. She stared into the brown eyes of the black girl, her mouth falling open as she felt the unbelievable, wonderful feeling of her wet pussy getting spread open by a cock. A whimpering sound escaped Marlene’s mouth as Lucy drove into her.  
  
“Marlene!” Lucy squeaked, her voice so high-pitched it was like it was on helium. “Good!” She stared down in amazement. “It’s so good!”  
  
“It’s good for me, too,” Marlene said, nodding quickly. “Keep on going!”  
  
Lucy kept on going. And she was making Marlene feel _wonderful_, like she hadn’t in years. Marlene started to push back against Lucy, grinding her crotch against her young lover. Her hands came up and played with her breasts, squeezing the large mounds. And that felt _great_ as well, far better than they ever had when Marlene had masturbated in the past few years.  
  
Marlene found her nipples poking out from her bra. She pinched them, hissing through her teeth at the mingled pain and pleasure. She looked at Lucy’s own chest, very tiny, very firm breasts with two stiff nipples poking out from them. Every single part of Lucy was cute, but Marlene had to admit that she was more interested in some parts of her girlfriend (a very literal _girl_friend) were cuter more than others. Lucy’s face topped the list, then her small black boobs, and then her _big_ black dick. After that, it just got too hard to decide.  
  
Marlene reached out and ran her hands up along Lucy’s bare body, starting with her thighs and not stopping until she arrived at Lucy’s chest. Lucy made the most wonderful sounds the entire time, and gave Marlene a look that sent her heart beating even faster.  
  
Marlene gently played with the small breasts, softly squeezing them, feeling the small amount of softness underneath her hands. Lucy squealed and shook from side to side, still smiling as Marlene played with her tits. Marlene finished by running her fingers backwards, feeling the stiff nipples gliding between her fingers. Then her hands were free, and Marlene could feel the arousal strumming inside her body. And she was sure it wasn’t even close to what Lucy was feeling herself.  
  
“Your insides feel really nice, Marlene,” Lucy said, smiling at Marlene.  
  
“And your cock feels really nice inside of me, too,” Marlene said, squeezing down around Lucy.  
  
Marlene was out of practice, she knew. There was a _ton_ of things she could be doing with Lucy, but she hadn’t done for them for so long that she wanted to get some practice in before she tried them. Blowjobs, that was the main one. It had been too long since Marlene had anything in her mouth that she couldn’t use her teeth on. She was going to have to use a banana or the like in a pretty unorthodox manner in the next few days.  
  
But Marlene didn’t need any training at all to get her pussy filled. She just had to lay back and let Lucy work her _magic_ on Marlene’s soaking wet folds. And it damn near was magic. Marlene wouldn’t have thought that she could have felt this aroused at this point in her life. But what Lucy was doing to her, not even showing off any real skill, was making Marlene _melt_. Thrusting into Marlene’s pussy over and over again, filling her up, making her feel so, so good, it was the perfect culmination to everything Marlene had been dreaming of since she had seen Lucy masturbating in her sister’s car.  
  
“Fuck me,” Marlene moaned, her voice far more erotic than it had been in years. “Fuck me hard, fuck me deep, Lucy.”  
  
“Yes! Okay, sure!” Lucy chirped, her brown furrowing as she started to move in and out a bit faster, really pounding Marlene’s pussy. “You’re so _wet_,” Lucy added, sounding shocked and pleased. “I didn’t think you could get this wet.” She paused, panting for breath. “I didn’t think it could feel this good, either!”  
  
“And there’s plenty more I can show you,” Marlene said, feeling a bit out of breath herself. “There’s plenty of ways we can have fun together.”  
  
That got a beautiful, big smile from Lucy. She nodded and leaned as far forward as she could. The two of them kissed, locking lips for a moment before Lucy had to pull back to keep on fucking Marlene at the same quick pace.  
  
Marlene could feel her orgasm slowly rising inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. In just a few minutes, it would burst, washing over her in a wonderful wave. Marlene wanted it, she wanted it so, so badly. But there was something else she wanted to. Something that was even more important than getting to have an orgasm with someone else, as odd as that sounded to someone who had gone so long without one.  
  
“Lucy,” Marlene moaned, staring at Lucy as her young, black girlfriend pounded in and out of her pussy. “Cum inside of me.” She closed her eyes and shivered, listening to just what she was saying. “Knock me up! Make me pregnant.”  
  
“What?” Lucy asked, looking at her with shock but not slowing down. “Um, okay!”  
  
She kept on fucking Marlene, maybe going a _bit_ faster than before. But it was hard to tell, since everything was blending together in a vague mix of pure pleasure inside of Marlene. What _really_ mattered was that Lucy was still making her feel good. And would keep on making her feel good in the future. And that on their very first time having sex, the fifty-five year old principal was going to let an eleven-year-old get her pregnant. Marlene thought that sounded _really_ hot.  
  
Hot enough to make her cum, even. Marlene closed her eyes and moaned like someone half her age as she felt an orgasm roll over her. It was _amazing_, and Marlene twitched around like she was hooked up to a current as the pleasure made her shake and spasm.  
  
Marlene could barely even breathe as she felt herself cum. It felt _amazing_, and she wanted_ so_ much more. She could remember how good it had felt, so long ago, to feel hot cum landing inside of her pussy. And she wanted to feel it again.  
  
And that should be pretty soon. Marlene didn’t know how much sexual stamina the average eleven-year-old had, but Lucy had to be reaching her limit. Especially thanks to all the… fun the two of them had gotten up to in the theater.  
  
So Marlene was going to enjoy this as long as she could. Marlene let her head rest against the pillow and played with her body, watching various cute expressions wash across Lucy’s face as she fucked the older woman. Lucy looked like she was in heaven, and Marlene could hardly blame her.  
  
She couldn’t even blame her when Lucy came without any warning. Marlene moaned as she felt her pussy get flooded with semen, Lucy’s cum filling her up, covering her inner walls with sticky seed. Marlene moaned, her deeper voice underscoring Lucy’s sweet, high-pitched tones.  
  
Lucy looked adorable cumming, her face screwed up in a look of extreme concentration. Marlene reached up and patted her, making Lucy open her eyes. Lucy stared at her in shock, and then smiled widely. Marlene smiled back, feeling the last few drops of semen get pumped into her. And she was sure that Lucy would be up for another round _very_ soon. Kids were an endless fount of energy, after all. That was one thing Marlene had learned _very_ well in her years as a teacher and principal. And she had never approved of that more highly than she did now.  
  
“Good,” Lucy moaned, her head sagging forward until it was hitting her chest. “It feels so good.”  
  
“I know,” Marlene said, feeling semen trickling out of her pussy and running down her skin. “It always does.”  
  
Lucy stared down at Marlene’s body, and especially at the panties that had been tugged to the side, revealing Marlene’s crotch. There was a smile on her face, and happiness seemed to be wafting from every pore of her body. Marlene was feeling pretty damn good herself, the pleasure inside of her barely dying a bit as she felt arousal running through her.  
  
Lucy looked up at Marlene, a fire burning in her eyes as she stared at the much older woman. Marlene stared back, running her hand down Lucy’s face and cupping her chin. Lucy had such _soft_ skin, but with just enough firmness to it to make it feel even better.  
  
“Let’s get married, Miss Marlene,” Lucy said, a determined note in her voice. “As soon as I’m done with sixth grade, let’s be a mommy and a… mommy.”  
  
Marlene only needed to think that over for half a second or so before coming to an answer. She smiled and tugged Lucy down against her body, feeling the feather-light weight of Lucy’s body on top of her.  
  
“I wouldn’t want anything more in the world,” Marlene said, speaking directly into Lucy’s ear. “Let’s get married.”  
  
Marlene didn’t think she had _ever_ seen a bigger grin than the one that was on Lucy’s face right now. The black girl leaned forward, and the two of them met in a sweet, tender kiss, their hands going up each other’s backs to hold on tight. Marlene thought that this just might be the happiest she had been in over a decade.  
  
And she was sure everyone else she was going to tell would be just as happy for the two of them.

*******

How the months flew by. It was summer already, and that meant that both Lucy and Marlene were free to have their vacation. And, even more importantly, get married. Because an eleven-year-old and a fifty-five year old getting married after dating for five months was just how things were _supposed_ to go. And they had better hurry, if they wanted to tie the knot before Marlene gave birth.  
  
Marlene smiled as she looked at her and Lucy’s assembled families. They were all so happy for the two of them, glad beyond words to see the principal and the student getting married. Marlene rubbed her belly underneath her white dress. She was happy, too. And she would be even happier in half an hour, once this was finalized. Her and Lucy, together forever. What could be more wonderful?  
  
Well, the honeymoon should be fun. But it wouldn’t be for too long or cost too much, since Marlene had _plans_. Plans that everyone else had agreed to as well, obviously. It would hardly work without them.  
  
Both families, Marlene’s and Lucy’s, were coming to live together in the same (very large) house. Nine of them, once Marlene gave birth to the baby developing inside of her. And it would all be so _wonderful_, getting to see both sides of her family every single day.  
  
“Are you ready?” Lucy said, looking up at Marlene, looking adorable in her white wedding dress, clutching a bouquet of flowers to her chest. There was a big, big smile on her face. “It’s just about time!”  
  
“Yes,” Marlene said, laying a hand against Lucy’s cheek and smiling. “I feel just as happy as I did the first time I got married.”  
  
At the front of the aisle, the justice of the peace met Marlene’s eyes and nodded. Time to start. As the music began to play, Marlene reached down and took Lucy’s hand.  
  
Marlene turned to walk down the aisle, hand in hand with Lucy. She could see the backs of her friends and family, both her current family and the one she was going to get in just a few minutes. It was _wonderful_ to think about.  
  
What a wonderful, happy event this all was.


End file.
